


Moon Effect

by PaperFox19



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: While on the moon Fenrich loses control of his lust. Valvatorez takes care of him.
Relationships: Barubatoze | Valvatorez/Fenrihhi | Fenrich
Kudos: 13





	Moon Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

The gate keeper opened the door to the surface on the moon. Once their Fenrich felt an odd sense of power fill him. “Are you alright Fenrich…?” Valvatorez asked placing a hand on his shoulder. His body surged with energy and his blood rushed south. His cock swelled in his tight pants. Fenrich groaned in distress.  
  
“Everyone please carry on ahead we will join you in a moment…” Valvatorez said. No one questioned his order and left to carry on the mission.  
  
“My lord I’m fine please let’s continue, the mission comes before any such desires.” Fenrich said and tried to walk which only caused his arousal to rub in his pants.  
  
“Can you really be so sure you can fight like this…” The vampire countered and grabbed Fenrich’s arousal through his pants. “My Lord!!” The werewolf moaned in surprise.  
  
“You’ve swelled up quite a bit Fenrich…” He whispered his praised and rubbed him through the tight pants. “My lord we mustn’t…” Fenrich moaned but was grinding into his lord’s touch. The vampire smirked and undid his pants and let the thick were wolf cock spring out, his thick dick standing at a massive 13 inches, surrounded by a crown of white hair. The cold caressed his heated flesh and the loyal werewolf howled in desire.  
  
“Howl all you want Fenrich no one will interfere…” He gripped the base of the manhood and ran his vampiric tongue over the sensitive dick. The moon was flowing Fenrich full of power, it made his dick overly sensitive, and feeling his lord’s tongue caress him he was gonna blow his load big time.  
  
Valvatorez wrapped his lips around his servants dick and started sucking on him. He took more and more into his mouth sucking and licking his way down the shaft. “My lord it is not proper for you to service me in such away…”  
  
“M..sershant nesh meh…” Valvatorez spoke with his mouthful making Fenrich both groan in embarrassment and pleasure. His vampire master sucked his hard pecker bobbing his head sucking him like no other man or demon could. Living up to his name as Tyrant, he teased him with slow long sucks, then switched to sucking on his head hungrily and pumping his dick.  
  
Fenrich drooled and panted trying to keep himself from dishonoring his lord by coming in his mouth but the vampire was relentless. A gloved hand slipped behind him and began to caress his tight pucker. His tail thrashed wildly and he bit his lip trying to keep himself from cumming.  
  
“My lord you must stop I can’t hold back much longer I’m gonna cum, please no more ahhh….” Fenrich moaned as the finger pierced his hot hole and reached deep inside him. Valvatorez hummed around his dick as his finger pumped in and out of him.  
  
“My Lord!!!” Fenrich cried and came blowing his cum down his lord’s throat. Valvatorez pulled back tracing his fangs along his dick as he did so, the sensation milking another release from the horny werewolf. The vamp drank down his seed he lapped at the head making sure to lick up every last drop.  
  
The vampire let his dick fall from his lips with a pop. Fenrich fell to his knees his dick spent, and his chest rising and falling. “My lord what…?” He froze midsentence as he stared at his lord radiating power he hadn’t radiated since his former days as a tyrant. He saw the massive bulge in his pants and felt desire run through him. Valvatorex wiped his chin and stared at Fenrich lustfully.  
  
“Let us save the moon Fenrich, hell will rain on anyone who stands in my way…”  
  
“My lord…” Fenrich said happily his tail wagging as he kneeled before him. The tyrant tilted his chin up. “And when were done I want to fuck you on the moon, imagine the hours of fucking we will have on the moon’s surface, won’t it be fun Fenrich…”  
  
“…” Fenrich was left with a hard on once again. The aliens that dares stop Valvatorez were slaughtered in an instant, no one could figure out how Valvatorez became so strong, and no it wasn’t the sardines…  
  
End


End file.
